Canadian Horror
by katsukon
Summary: I wrote this November 15 2011 after taking a 2 year hiatus from fan-fiction writing. I'm not really a fan of it, but it is wildly popular on deviantART so I thought why not upload it here. I apologize for any grammatical errors and spelling mistakes and hope you enjoy.


I could feel the anger well up inside of me, my blood felt like it was boiling. I was so angry, it was very hard for me to get angry considering I mostly don't get angry with most things. Just a little irritated when people don't notice me. This past month has been horrible, horrible events just getting worse and worse as the month progresses. It was nearly the end of the month, November 29th is the date today. It would've been France and I's anniversery of being a couple today, if it wasn't for that cheating bastard. Last week I walked in on him and England in bed. How could he have done that to me? How could I have been so naieve and stupid? But why would France break me like that? After he seemed so sweet and gentle, so kind and tender, loving and caring. He knew that I never had loved before, he was my first, he told me he would never hurt me.  
Thinking of this brought tears to my eyes and made my heart pump with aderiline. I was truely angry. I clenched my fists and and drove them into the walls of my bedroom, ignoring the pain as I punched numerous holes in the walls, leaving smears of blood from my knuckles as I punched the walls. Hot tears began to fall from my eyes, not from the pain, but thinking of France once again. I stopped my crying and my violent attacks against the walls. Taking a deep breath in and exhaling slowly, I remembered that there was a world confrence today, I had to go! It's my duty as a nation. How awkward would it be to sit in a room with England and France. Maybe I should just skip it, no one would notice me anyways. I said to myself. It would be wrong of me to not go...I guess I'll go. I slowly said, letting out in a sigh. Walking over to the mirror and examing myself, I looked like a mess. My hair was messy, and there was blood slowly flowing down my hands. I grabbed some medical tape and bandaged up my knuckles. I guess if I just keep my hands in my pocket then no one will notice the bandages, I thought. I slowly brushed my hair to make it look less like a mess and headed out the door.  
Shortly after leaving I arrived at the world confrence. I stood at the giant doors to the entrence, questioning if I should go in or not. I sighed, pulled the handles on the doors and slowly walked in. My eyes went straight to France, and my heart skipped a beat, out of anger and not love this time. My seat was at the back of the room, everyone had a label and a really fancy chair except me. Mine was not like the others, just a simple dinner table chair. It was only expected. I took my seat and France and England were sitting next to each other, France's head was on England's shoulder. How I wanted to run over there and punch England dead in the face. In an un-organzied manner, the world confrence began.  
"Alright dudes, time to get this world confrence on a roll!" America shouted obnoxiously.  
"SiiiiiiI~" Italy said, sitting next to Germany, Germany nodded an annoying nod towards America.  
"Maybe if we all would talk in an orderialy manner thing time, then we could get some stuff done, hai?" Japan added in, sitting next to Itlay.  
"I agree with what Japan says!" China blurted out, sitting next to Russia.  
Russia was silent and just nodded, eyes still focused on the dark yellow scarf he was knitting for himself.  
I didn't want to hear what England and France had to say, so I just pretended like I didn't hear them.  
"Vait one minuete, I think ve are missing someone" Germany said to America.  
"We go through this everytime, dude! I'm sure were not missing anyone" America replied.  
"You DUMKOMF, just call all the nations out and see if they respond! It's not zhat hard!"  
"Fine, fine"  
"The hero's here!" America said with a chuckle  
"Japan?"  
"Herro, Japan is present" Japan said modestly.  
"Italy?"  
"Ciao~ Italy is here~" Italy said in his usual tone of voice.  
"Germany?"  
"Germany is present, obviously..." Germany said, annoyed.  
"England?"  
"England is present" England said in his normal annoying voice, I rolled my eyes.  
"France?"  
"France is here and looking so good today, oui England?" France said and blew a kiss.  
Are you kidding me? REALLY? France is such a jerk. I ignored his snarky comments and the meeting went on.  
"Russia?"  
"Russia is here, aheh~" Russia said with a smile, still focusing on his knitting.  
"China?"  
"China is also here!" China said with energy.  
It seems we got every-Oh! Wait, it says we got someone named Canada on the list!  
The whole room went silent and then France spoke up, "Who? Ahonhonhonhon~"  
Did France really just say that? This just pisses me off even more!  
"Canada is present..." I said, raising my hand slowly in the air.  
"Where?!" America called.  
"Over here" I reponsed.  
America turned around and then saw me.  
"Oh hey dude! Sorry we didn't see you! But seriously...uh..who are you again?" America asked.  
This was my breaking point, America, my own brother didnt even know who I was. Oh, he wanted to play like this? Fine, I'll show him the real Canada.  
I stood up and tried to sound tough,  
"I'm Canada, motherfucker! How could you not know me? I'm your own goddamned brother! ALL OF YOU MOTHERFUCKING NATIONS ARE NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF WORTHLESS LANDMASS! HOW CAN YOU NOT FUCKING REMEMBER ME? I'M THE SECOND TO LARGEST LANDMASS IN THE FUCKING WORLD!" I shouted at him, while slamming my first on the table.  
Everyone looked at me in total and complete shock, even France. He'd never seen me like that.  
America didn't say anything, he looked terrified. They all did. For some reason I loved their looks on their faces. I wanted them to fear me.  
"Thats right! I'm CANADA. I'M THE BEST OUT OF ALL OF YOU PATHETIC NATIONS. HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER SUCH AN AMAZING NATION LIKE MYSELF?! I CAN TAKE ANYONE OF YOU NATIONS!"  
America laughed, "Canada, you are SO PATHETIC! Why do people even refer to you as a nation? Seriously! Come at me! I bet I could whip your pansy ass in 5 seconds!"  
"YOU IDIOTS, SETTLE DOWN!" Germany stood up and yelled.  
I picked up my chair and threw it with all my force at Germany. My hair hit Germany straight in the stomach, right at the impact a gush of blood came from his mouth, knocking him several feet back.  
"Germany!" Italy screamed and went to Germany's side.  
"Canada, you're a monster!" Italy screamed at Canada.  
He wanted to see a real monster, I guess I'll just have to show him one.  
I stomped up on the table and ran across it, all the other nations stared terrified at me, even Russia. I jumped off and walked towards Italy. Germany was coughing up blood and clearly still alive. I stomped on Germany's stomach making even more blood violently gush out of his mouth. I stomped harder and harder. I heard stuff pop and twist around, this pleased me. A sick smile grew across my face. Italy was screaming at me to stop, all the other nations were silent. I stomped his stomach a few more times, and then looked at his face. His eyes were still open and he still was barely breathing. I began to stomp on his throat until it split open, blood was everywhere. With my bear hands I slip Germany's throat even more open. I reached my hand in and felt all the blood, bones and organ. I reached my hand deeply into his chest cavity and felt his slowly beating heart. I wrapped my hand around it and squeezed, squeezed so hard that I could feel hot blood trickling down my hand. His heart exploded in my hand, at the same time I heard Germany make a non-humanly noise, his last breath of air.  
Italy sobbed, he was holding Germany's head in his lap and sobbing over it.  
"Cry all you on his face. While my hand was still on his face, he put his hand ontop of mine and locked our fingers together. He wiped the tears from my cheek, "Matthew, what England and I did was nothing special. It wasn't like the times when we do it, there was no love or no connection. It was simply out of pure lust. I'm sorry if I hurt you, if I made you snap, if I made you do all of this. I'm truely sorry, my love. Vous êtes le seul pour moi, ma douce Matthieu, s'il vous plaît restez avec moi. Je t'aime." He leaned in and kissed me, which took me by suprise.I closed my eyes and kissed him back. He knew him speaking French to me was my weakness. I slowly broke the kiss,  
"No...no, Francis" I began to say, "What you did...really hurt me...I can't be weak like this anymore, Francis."  
"Canada, I can't live without you. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Nothing like that will ever, ever happen like that again, I promise." My eyes filled with tears, I wanted to forgive him. He leaned into kiss me again. I slowly fell into the kiss, draping my arms around his neck and back, enjoying the romantic kiss of the seductive French man. He pushed me back onto the table and he stood up so he was now over me. His strong hands began to lift up my shirt, "Francis, stop," I said, trying to push him away. "I know you like it, Matthew," He said back. He was right, I did like it, a lot. I let him pull off my shirt and he was kissing down my body. I tugged on his golden blonde curly hair, as he reached the top of my belt, kissing along until he tugged off my belt, and un did my pants.  
"Wait, Francis, I have a question..." I asked, looking at him, my face flushed.  
"What is it, mon amor?" He said, pushing my hair back behind my ear.  
"You..still love me?" I asked, looking away from him and around to see all the other dead nations sprawled out on the floor and strung out across the room.  
"Oui, what's not to love?" He said and kissed my nose.

"Well, I did...just go on a killing spree." I said shrugging. Francis just kissed me hard, I wonder if his opinion had changed of me, I hope he doesn't think any less of me.  
"Shhh, pas plus de parlais, mon amor" Francis said, bending down to kiss my neck, kissing all the way up to the top of my ear. He knew that was my weakness. At that point I just felt like melting into Francis' arms.  
"France...ahh...I..." I tried to get him to stop kissing my neck, he wouldn't stop.  
"Francis," I said a little bit louder, trying to push him away, "Francis, stop". Still being ignored, I kicked Francis in the stomach, not hard to hurt him, but hard enough to get his attention. He made a loud sigh, "So, you, wanna play rough, oui?" I just looked at him and didn't really know what to say. "Fine, I see you want to" Francis said.  
He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and kissed me hard and quickly, bitting at my lip and tongue very hard. He slammed me back onto the table, almost knocking the wind out of me. He jumped up onto the table, almost slamming down ontop of me. He bit my neck so hard that he drew blood, he began slowly licking the blood from my neck. I moaned out in pleasaure, Francis grabbed my throat so hard that I could barely breathe. He kissed me once again on the lips, and grabbed my belt that was lying on the table close to me and held my hands over my head and tied the belt tight around my wrists. I turned red in the face and Francis just smirked at me. He slowly tugged down my pants so that I was on the table only with my red boxers on. France put his hands on my hips and began to massage them slowly and firmly. He kissed my neck one again, I felt myself get hard beneathe Francis. I always was so embarrased everytime it happened, and I'm not sure why. France slipped his hand into my boxers and began stroking my hard erection. I moaned louder and louder and France's hand was pleasing me.  
"Francis...mmm, please untie me" I asked, moving my hands around trying to break free of the belt restraint. He untied me and smiled, and went back to pleasing me. I tugged at his hair and kissed him. He has the perfect touch, perfect kiss, perfect looks, perfect everything. He stroked me harder and faster until I started to leak pre-cum on his hand. He moved from my neck, down my chest, and down to my boxers. Pulling them off of me and licked my erection. I moaned loud and dug my nails into the back of his neck. He just smiled at me. I really liked being France's little uke, but I always wondered what it was like to be the seme.  
I pulled my boxers back up, covering up my erection.  
"Is there something wrong, mon amor? " France asked and gently touched my face.  
"I was...wondering..could...I maybe be ontop this time?" I asked with a deep blush.  
"Oui," France whispered in a moan like fashion in my ear, it made me shiver with sexual attraction.  
He stood up and pulled me off the table. I looked up at France, he was taller than me, even though I was a larger nation. I kissed him, hard, deep, with passion. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed him back against the wall. I kissed his neck and ran my fingers lightly across his chest back down his happy trail*. My body was pressed up against his, I could feel his growing erection on me. I slipped my hand down into this pants to massage and tease him, I was a little confused on how to go about doing it, but I just did whatever felt right. I began to stroke up and down slowly up his shaft, and rubbing my thumb on the tip of the head. He was moaning already,  
"You like that, Francis?" I moaned in his ear. He bit his lip and moaned back, "Yes, Matthew, you make me feel so good." I smiled at the compliment he gave me. I stroked up and down a little faster, and harder. He threw his head back and pulled on my hair. Pre-cum started to leak out of his cock, I didn't mind. I liked the feel of it. I pulled down his pants and his boxers and got on my knees, I'd never done this before but I'm sure I could get the feel of it. I slowly got all of his cock in my mouth and I teased his shaft and head once again with my tongue. I began to bob my head up and down, my tongue still teasing the head and the shaft. I swirled my tongue around the shaft, he ,moned in pleasure. He pulled my head back and began to enter fuck my mouth, which I didn't mind, it felt good on my part too. I went back to sucking his cock, faster and faster, until I started to deep throat him.  
"Mmmmm, Matthew, I...I'm going to cum..." Francis said in a moan, he breathed in deeply and exhaled quickly, pulling on my hair once again. "Oh my god...Matthew...ahh..." He moaned again, letting out one final, long moan while he was cumming inside of my mouth. I swallowed his sweet tasting "nectar" and blushed at him. I stood up and pressed my body against his.  
"Francis, I'm so horny, slam me on the table and fuck me." I whispered in his ear.  
He then bent me over the table and kissed the back of my neck.  
"Are you sure?" He asked me.  
"Yes...I mean, who's going to be around to see." I cracked a twisted smile.  
He reached around and began stroking my cock again, slowly putting the head of his cock against my hole, teasing it. I moaned his name over and over again, France was the master at this. He entered me with a single, gentle, yet strong thrust. I let a small whimper at the enterance of France's large cock. He thrusted his big cock in and out slowly, kissing the back of my neck and licking my ear. He also enjoyed whispering sexy things in French to me.  
"Je veux que vous soyez crier mon nom, vous aimez ça? vous aimez ça, ouais?" He whispered and entered me harder.  
"Oh damn Francis...I'd forgotten how good you were at this, mmmm" I moaned as pre-cum started leaking from me again.  
"I'd forgotten how tight you were, It feels so nice, Matthew." He moaned back.  
"Fuck me the other way, I want to see your beautiful face and your beautiful cock as it enters me."  
He turned me around so I could see him and everything. I was feeling so horny and good, but something just wasn't getting me off as easy as usual. I watched his beautiful cock enter me, pulling out and entering again, over and over. It felt so nice. I looked up at his face. His face was beautiful also, his eyes were almost shut due to the feeling of pure exctasy. His breathing increased and he entered me harder and faster. I always was so quiet when we were having sex, I was afraid someone would hear us. But now, theres no one here to hear or see us doing it. I moaned again once France began to go harder and faster. He slowed down and looked at me.  
"Are you alright, Matthew?" France asked me, looking at me with a concered face.  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"You just...that moan, it was really loud and very sexy. You usually never moan like that."  
"I figured I would moan a little bit louder because no one is here...but I can go back to being quiet if you'd like..." I was embarrased at the fact that he'd pointed out my loader moaning.  
"No, no, I love it, it's so sexy and full of energy" He smiled back, slamming his cock deeper in me.  
"Matthew, do you want to try a different posistion?" He asked me, kissing my lips.  
"Only if you want too"  
"I do" He smiled at me, "How about...you ride me" He again said with a smile.  
"Ahh...okay" I blushed, I knew what it was, just had never done it.  
France half way sat and leaned close to the edge of the table, I moved myself towards him and facing him while lowering myself onto his hard cock. I felt his nails dig into my lower back as soon as I got the base of his cock. "Oh damn matthew...mmm...that feels so good..." He moaned. I smiled, I'm glad he liked it. I began to move slowly up and down on his cock, he then placed his hand on my hard cock and started to give me a hand job once again. I started moving faster and faster on his cock, I love the sound of France moaning in my ear; its the most sexiest thing I've ever heard. His deep and heavy breahs started to turn into short and heavy pants, "Oh, Matthew, I'm so...so sorry...ah...that I slept with England...mmm..he's..he's nothing compared to you, I.. I love you so much, my...m..m..Matthew..."  
"I...I love you too...ahh...ah...Francis." I moaned back, I was about to cum.  
"Francis..Francis...mmmm...Ahh...I..I'm going to..cum..." I breathed in a moan.  
"Mmm...mmm..me too..." He moaned back, my nails, scratching down his back.  
"AAAahhhhhhhhh!~ Francis~!" I moaned loudly, almost breaking into a slight yelp. I came on his hand jerking me off,  
"Aaahhh!~Matthieu, tu m'apportes à une telle extase!" He moaned as he came inside of me.  
Our breathing slowed down, and he fell back on the table, holding me tightly in his arms. My head pressed against his chest listening to his heart race. He turned my head, I was still breathing heavy, looked in my eyes and said to me " Vous prenez mon souffle, je suis tellement content que tu sois l'esprit" and then kissed me sweetly on the lips, "Do you want to go cuddle?" He asked, I nodded and blushed. I quickly sat up and put on his shirt and my boxers. He giggled at me and put on his boxers. Then I reached under the table to grab my knife, just incase anyone came searching for evidance or something. He put on his boxers and pulled me close, "You're still sensitive, oui?" he said while squeezing my butt. I giggled and blushed "Yes, of course." He picked me up and carried me in his arms. I loved being in his arms, it was one of my most favourite places to be.  
We got to his tiny room and he set me down on the bed and he closed the door behind him. "Do you want to get under the covers?" He asked. "Sure" I responded, pulling the covers over my body and setting my knife down on the nightstand next to me. He slid in bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me and playedwith my hair curl.  
"That was really amazing, mon amor" He said.  
"I know, I really do love you." I said.

"And I really do love you," He responded.  
"Francis...I just...have a few questions to ask...is that okay?" I asked him nerveously.  
He pulled me closer to him, "oui".  
"Do...do you think I'm...a monster...?" I asked buring my face in his chest.  
France sighed, "It was completely disgusting, unethical and disturbing what you did to those other nations. It made me see a whole new side of you, that I don't really want to see again. I think that side of you is a monster, Matthew. I'm sorry."  
Hot tears filled up my eyes again and I began crying, he looked at me and wiped my tears away.

"Please don't cry, please. I don't like seeing you angry or sad. Please don't cry, for me.." France said.  
I continued crying, Francis was rocking me gently back and forth in his arms, humming to me "Matthieu, Matthieu, s'il vous plaît ne pleure pas mon amour Matthieu. Il va bien se passer, s'il vous plaît ne pleure pas. Pour moi, s'il vous plaît ne pleure pas. Je t'aime plus que le monde lui-même, je vous aime tellement." with a tune. I felt his warm body around mine, rocking me back and forth, humming me a song, my tears stopped falling and my eyes started closing...getting sleepier...and sleepier...until I was asleep...


End file.
